The Shota Quartet
by Troubled Windchimes
Summary: Small oneshots about the four shotas: Len, Piko, Oliver, and Lui. Mostly humor; maybe a little shounen ai if I get fangirlish. T for safety!
1. Chapter 1

**Wah, I have too many stories right now. -3-**

**Writer's Block: You're tellin' me.**

**I have too much anime to catch up with. T-T **

**I just watched the 2****nd**** episode of Kotoura-san, one of the winter anime. Tears pooled in my eyes. I almost cried. MORITANI, YOU CAN JUST –bleepbleepbleep-**

**Writer's Block: Calm down, there're children here.**

**Inspiration: TW nee-chan doesn't own Vocaloid!**

* * *

**Pancakes and Misunderstandings**

I was surfing the web, clicking on a few links and articles here and there. Then, I heard a high squeal from upstairs. I flinched slightly, then went back to reading an article about a man that broke the world record for most pancakes eaten in fifty seconds.

"This is fascinating…" I mumbled to myself, clicking on the small picture on the article to enlarge it. "But how does he fit that many pancakes in his mouth at one time….?" My moment of awe at the picture of a man with a mouthful of pancakes was interrupted by a loud yelp, then a soft groan. "What is going on up there?" I asked myself, looking upstairs. I stood from my seat and began my way up the stairs. I could hear whimpers and squeals from just halfway up the stairs.

I arrived at the top of the stairs, and turned my head to the left, where the noises were coming from. Judging from where the noises can be heard the loudest, it's coming from one of my roommates, Len's room….

I tiptoed to the wooden door, not wanting to get myself noticed.

"L-Len, s-stop!"

That sounded like my other roommate, Lui.

"Eh? Why, Lui?"

Some movement.

"It-It hurts!"

What's Len doing to Lui?!

A small chuckle.

"It'll be over soon. I promise."

"Ah-ahn! A-Ah! Len!"

I slammed open the door.

"What's going on in here?!" I exclaimed, my ahoge bouncing up and down.

I almost fell to the floor at the sight that was in front of me.

It was Len, on the bed with Lui…

.

.

.

.

.

doing his hair.

Len had one hand in Lui's amber hair, and in the other hand was a handful of colorful hairpins. Lui has small tears in the corners of his eyes, and he had a painful expression on his face. I blinked.

"A-Ah…" I mumbled. "…...sorry."

I backed away slowly and closed the door silently.

"Piko!" a voice yelled from downstairs.

"What?"

"What the hell is this?"

I jogged downstairs to see my fourth roommate, Oliver, pointing to….

"Oh, it's—"

"I know what it is, but why is it huge on the computer screen?" he cut me off.

"….It's fascinating, isn't it?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, how does he fit _that_ many pancakes in his mouth?"

* * *

**Is That A Black Eye?**

_Slam!_

I turned around, pausing from my web surfing and saw Oliver, holding his good eye.

"What happened?" I asked. "Something happen to your good eye?" He scowled.

"What do you think, banana boy?" he seethed. My left eye twitched at the last part.

"Let me see," I said, standing from my chair.

"No."

"Let me see."

"No."

"It might be serious!"

"No."

"I'll tell Piko and Lui about 'James.'" Oliver's mouth widened, then narrowed into a snarl.

"How do you know about James?" he hissed.

"It wasn't that hard to figure out. And you keep talking with 'him' in your room."

"…."

He sighed and slowly withdrew his hand from his left eye. I gasped.

"Is that a black eye?"

"No, it's a purple eye," the English boy responded sardonically. I looked closer at the throbbing eye.

"Well, it does look purplish…." I pointed out.

"Oh, shut up!"

* * *

**I Need A Napkin!**

"Lui, I need a napkin!" Piko exclaimed.

"Good to know," I responded, not even looking up from my manga.

"Go get me a napkiiiin~" the silver haired boy whined.

"Go get it yourself."

"Hands are dirty!" he shouted, waving his slightly sticky, honey covered fingers. I put down my manga and sighed. Running my hand through my amber hair, I walked to the napkin drawer and grabbed a napkin off the neat stack of napkins in the napkin drawer. Wow, I said 'napkins' quite a lot in that sentence. I said it once, twice, thrice, fou—

"Lui!"

Oh right, Piko.

I walked back to Piko and handed him the napkin. He gave me a toothy grin.

"Oh no, I called you again because I already wiped my hand on my jeans," he said, the grin not leaving his face.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"…I'll be right back."

I quickly walked to the kitchen sink, the napkin in my hand. I turned the knob that said, _**HOT**_, and watched the napkin deteriorate into a white, limp mush. I then walked back to Piko.

"Back," I said, the wet napkin mush still in my hand.

I threw it at his face.

I then walked away, smirking to myself.

"….."

"!"

"LUI!"

* * *

**Oh, Lui, you bad boy. XD**

**I hope that I will update this soon, considering I have SO many things that are only 1-3 chapters long, and I haven't updated them for five billion years.**

**PEACE OUT, REVIEW, MY DEAR READERS!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi ho!~**

**Updating quicker than usual than my other stories~ WHY?**

**DISCLAIMER: Forget this! I OWN VOCALOI-**

**Writer's Block: -clamps hand over my mouth- Are you mad?! Do you want to get sued?!**

**No. T-T**

**I don't own Vocaloid. **

* * *

**The Boredom of the Blonde, Banana Eating Shota**

"Z, Y, X, W, U, T—"

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Oliver asked, scowling slightly.

"Singing the alphabet backwards!" Len exclaimed indignantly.

"Why?" Piko asked.

"I'm borrrrred!" he whined, flailing his arms around.

"Go read a book or something," Lui suggested.

"Nooo. Too boring." Len rolled over to lay on his front on the floor.

"Study," Oliver deadpanned, glancing over at the front door, contemplating on running out the door before Len suggests something weird.

"Even more boring!" he exclaimed, his speech slightly muffle from having his faces down on the floor.

"Draw," Piko asked, tugging on his ahoge slightly. Len rolled over again to lay on his back.

"No artistic ability whatsoever," he whined again.

"Go away then," Lui said, waving the blonde boy off.

"Dun wanna!"

"Sleep," Oliver said, sighing.

"Too boring!"

"What do you do at night then?" all three boys asked.

"Fantasize about Pokemon becoming my slaves and feeding me Mars Bars," he answered bluntly.

"….I-I have no words."

"But those were four words right there," Len pointed out.

* * *

**Love Rectangle**

"O-Oliver-senpai…I-I li-li-like you!"

Eh? I looked down to see a tomato. With blue and green eyes.

Oh wait, it's a face. I think it's getting redder….

"O-O-Oliver-senpai?" she stammered out, squirming out slightly. Wow, that's a red face. Wait, did she say she likes me?

"Uh, well, I-I'm sorry, but—"

"O-Oliver-san!"

I turned around to see another girl with short amber hair and a heart shaped box in her hands. Uh oh. I think I know where this is going. The silver haired girl turned her head to the girl with orangish hair and her heterochromatic eyes widened.

"U-Uh…" I uttered.

"Lui-kun?" he mumbled, in shock.

"Oliver!"

A familiar spiky mop of blonde hair came into view. My one golden eye widened.

"L-Len?" I stuttered. I then sighed in relief. He's probably here to save me from having to break these girls' hearts.

"I love you!"

What?

My eye widened further.

"Len?" I uttered out. "Wh-What're you saying?"

"I love you!"

So two girls and my _best friend_, who is a male, just confessed to me. Romantically. I turned to the two girls who were looking up to me, their cheeks stained crimson.

"U-Um, I'm sorry, ladies, but—"

"Ladies?!" they both exclaimed. "I'm a guy!"

.

.

.

.

_Thud!_

"Oliver-senpai!"

"Oliver-san!"

"Oliver!"

* * *

**Don't Leave Me**

_Beep…._

"Guys…."

_Beep….._

"I….hope you've…."

_Beep…._

"….forgiven….me…."

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep…._

His eyelids drooped, and his clear, pure cerulean and aqua eyes faded into a dull, solid gray. His head fell to its side, and a small smile stayed on his face as his life dissipated.

"PIKO!"

Oliver lunged towards him, but Lui and I had to restrain him.

"PIKO!"

"Oliver! He's gone!" we both exclaimed, tears falling from our eyes.

"NO! HE'S NOT GONE! HE'S NOT! PIKO! WAKE UP!" Oliver screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Wake up….wake…up…" He fell to the floor, sobbing.

"Piko…." he whispered. "I forgive you...I forgive you."

* * *

**That last one. That's my failed attempt at angst. A break from all humor~**

**The middle one, the love rectangle, it was for Stormyx, since she suggested a love rectangle thing. I totally ruined the love triangle, I'm sorry, Stormyx. **

**PEACE OUT, REVIEW, MY DEAR READERS!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Third chapter, yay!~**

**So, hi ho, my readers!~ How's life?**

**DISCLAIMER: I absolutely positively own Vocaloid. –gets a phone call- O-Oh, it's not Tell A Lie Day? Well then…**

**I don't own Vocaloid.**

**The first two oneshots are for Stormyx and theindestructablecuestick! lizzie-rivers, respond to my PM! DX**

* * *

**Body Swap?!**

I slowly rose up from my mattress, groaning softly. Rubbing my eyes sleepily, I yawned. I turned my head to my open window.

"Morning," I mumbled, still groggy from my long sleep. I stood from my bed and began trudging to the bathroom. Running my hands through my hair—which felt strangely longer—I tried to stifle a yawn whilst walking to the bathroom.

After a million years of trying not to fall asleep walking to the bathroom, I finally arrived.

"Alright, wake up, Lui," I told myself. I smacked my cheeks in an attempt to wake myself up. Grabbing my orange toothbrush, I then caught a glance of silver hair in the mirror. Turning around, I asked, "Piko?" I walked towards the mirror. "Piko—" The mirror. My reflection. It's—it's not me. It's Piko.

"…."

"Dear Kami."

"PIKO!" I yelled, my voice echoing throughout the tiles of the bathroom. Rapid footsteps came from downstairs.

"What happened?"

I dropped my toothbrush.

"P-Piko?" I stammered out. That is _not_ Piko. He had short, amber hair with matching eyes, and Piko's blue striped pajamas.

"Lui?" he asked.

"Yes?" I responded.

"Why am I looking at myself?"

"I was about to ask you that."

.

.

.

.

.

Awkward silence. We both kind of stood there awkwardly, in awe.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" a voice screamed next door. Piko and I raced out the bathroom and into the next door bedroom on the left, which was Oliver's room.

Instead of the British sailor boy, we saw a blonde boy with a ponytail and big, blue eyes. Ring a bell for anyone?

"….Good morning," I said. Wow, it's weird speaking since Piko's voice is coming out of my mouth.

"GOOD MORNING?! WHY AM I LEN?!" he shouted, his voice cracking slightly.

"Well…." Piko drawled out. It's strange seeing myself in front of me and speaking.

Suddenly, I felt something get tugged. Strangely, this tugging sensation was coming from my bum….

I turned around to see Oliver, pulling on a black wire. Coming from my butt. What.

"Uwoh, I never noticed this, Piko," he said, seemingly amazed with the wire coming from my butt. Trust me, I never noticed it either. No wonder I kept tripping over something on the way to the bathroom. The tugging sensation then became stronger, so much stronger that it was actually painful.

"Ow! Owowowow-Oliver! What're you doing?!" I shouted. Why does Piko have a USB plug on his bottom anyway?

"WAIT! THAT'S MY BODY!" 'Len' yelled from his bedroom. "LEN! GET OUT OF MY BODY!"

"You get out of mine! I don't know how you can see with one eye covered by bandages," 'Oliver' responded. "And your hair isn't super soft like mine!"

"Are you kidding?! I use special conditioner!"

"Well, it doesn't work!"

A growl came from 'Len's' mouth.

'Oliver' began leading me downstairs, which was _extremely_ hard for me since I was walking backwards.

"Len! What in the world are you doing?!" I asked Len, who was in Oliver's body.

"You'll see," he responded. I could see the corners of his mouth twitch upwards. Oh dear. When Len smiles like that, it's not a good thing. And it was Oliver's face, which made it even scarier, since Oliver doesn't smile often.

Now off the stairs and walking on the carpet of our living room, 'Oliver' squatted down next to the computer and I suddenly felt my "tail" insert something. A small shock came over me, making me shake slightly.

"L-Len!"

"Ooh~ That sounded kind of erotic, Pi—Lui~" Len said, smirking. I shot a weak glare at him.

"W-What're you doing—" I started. I then felt myself stiffen. "Microsoft Word opening. Select a document," I said in a monotone voice. Len clicked on one that said _**Kiss Me**_. He raised an eyebrow at the strange title. A paper full of words popped up and his blue eyes began scanning the paper, reading it.

I heard footsteps come down the stairs.

"Hey, so—" I heard Piko start, then he stopped. His—well, my face suddenly turned bright red, and his—my eyes widened.

'Oliver' turned around and smirked.

"You write some pretty good smut, Piko," he said. My—er, Piko's face turned a shade of red also. Smut? Piko writes smut? "My favorites are _**Kiss Me**_, **_In The_ _Rain_**, and _**Pocky Game Gone Wrong**_.

Piko's face turned even redder.

* * *

**Len and Lui? I Think It's Possible **

"L-Len?" a voice called out. My head rose from my pillow. I rubbed my eyes, wondering who's calling me in the middle of the night. My eyesight sharpened from its previous groggy, foggy state. It was an amber haired person with orange pajamas.

"Lui?"

"Y-Yeah."

"What're you doing in my room? At—" I paused to look at my wall clock. "11:39 at night?"

"I-I had a nightmare…..can I s-sleep with you tonight?" he whispered. Despite the darkness of my room, I could still see the bright crimson that stained his cheeks.

I nodded reluctantly.

He let a small sigh of relief and walked over to my bed. Lui shuffled into my bed and laid as far away from me as he could. From my point of view, it looks like he was about to fall from the edge of the bed.

"Lui, you can come closer, you know," I suggested. After saying this, he shyly scooted closer to me. His amber orbs looked up and stared into my cerulean ones.

"Thanks for letting me stay for the night, Len," he whispered.

"No problem," I mumbled back.

We both drifted off to sleep; all thoughts of nightmares dismissed.

* * *

**The Wiggles?**

"Fruit salad, yummy yummy~" Oliver sang.

"Oliver. What the hell are you singing?" Piko asked, his eyes glancing away from his newspaper for a moment.

"Fruit Salad! By the Wiggles?" he answered.

"Who's that?"

Oliver took a step back and gasped.

"You don't know how The Wiggles are?" he asked, surprised. Piko shook his head, his ahoge shaking.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE DURING YOUR CHILDHOOD?!" he screamed.

* * *

**The last one was because I was feeling nostalgic and listened to Wiggles music. XD And the body swapping one, I totally butchered it, because I reread it and I got so confused. And I'm the one who wrote it. Please complain about it in the reviews; I won't mind. I thought it was horrible too.**

**PEACE OUT, REVIEW, MY DEAR READERS!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'M SORREH.**

**I had to go to a party last night, and I was out all day, and then my mom decided to change my schedule, and now I have to go to sleep at 10 every day now. It sucks. I'm going to miss going to sleep at midnight every weekend. T-T**

**DISCLAIMER: -screams from the top of a building- I DON'T OWN VOCALOID!**

* * *

**Piko's Smut**

_"Miku, are you sure you want to do this?" Kaito asked, on top of Miku, who was flushed and panting. _

_"Yes! I need you, Kaito! She answered. Her hand slowly brushed over Kaito's *beep*, making him grow harder._

_"Ok, but tell me when to stop if it hurts."_

_Kaito slowly slid his *beep* into her *beep*, letting out a soft groan. Tears pooled up in the corners of Miku's eyes as the pain came hard. She moved a little, signaling Kaito to continue. He began thrusting, slowly and gently. Miku's pants became harder and little moans would slip out of her mouth as the blue haired man thrust inside her._

_"Ahn-!" Miku tried to muffle a loud moan as Kaito hit one of her "sweet spots." _

"_K-Kaito!"_

_"Miku!" he responded._

_"Ah-ahn! Haah, Kaito!" she exclaimed. "I think I'm going to—" Multiple *beeps* shook her small body as a small trail of saliva trickled down her chin._

_"Miku!"_

_Kaito felt fluids flow out of his *beep* as a tingling sensation erupted through his *beep*._

Lui's cheeks were bright crimson, and his amber eyes were wide. He immediately shut the laptop closed and walked away to rock back and forth in the corner of his room.

_'Piko writes intense smut,'_ he thought.

* * *

**Cereal Killer**

"Daddy, what's a serial killer?" Lui asked innocently. Oliver put down his newspaper in shock.

"Uh, where did you hear that word, son?" he asked, glancing around nervously. The amber haired boy tilted his head in confusion.

"From the TV. Why?" he asked.

"Well…a _cereal_ killer is someone who eats cereal," he answered, mentally praising himself for the quick thinking and clever wordplay. His son's brightened.

"Oooh! I see! So I'm a _cereal_ killer!"

"No-wait, Lui!"

He ran off to his room, giggling.

**~The Next Day~**

_Ding dong!_

"Now who could be at the door now?" Oliver asked himself. He got up from his chair and walked to the door. When he opened the door, he was certainly shocked at who was at the door.

"Hi, Daddy!" Lui greeted, smiling.

"Wha-what?" he stammered. "Lui! Why aren't you in school right now?!"

"Oh, Hiyama-sensei sent me home," he answered.

"Why?!" he exclaimed. His golden eyes then narrowed. "Did you get in trouble?" Lui shook his head.

"I told Piko and Len that I was a_ cereal_ killer, and then they told Yuki and Rin, and then Yuki told Gachapoid and Yukari, and then Gachapoid told CUL, and then CUL told Miki, Rinto, Akikoroid, and IA. And then Akikoroid told Akaito and Kageito, and then Akaito told Taito. And then Taito told Neru, who told Avanna-sensei, and then I got in trouble and had to go to the corner, and then I was sent to the office, and got sent home," he responded.

Oliver couldn't believe it. His nine year old son got sent home because of a word pun.

"We're going to have a long talk, Lui."

* * *

**Childhood Memories**

Piko was sitting on the couch, looking through a scrapbook that he, Oliver, Len, and Lui made last year.

_'Heh. That was when Oliver and I snuck off to a party eight months ago,' _he thought. He continued flipping through pages of nostalgic pictures until he saw one that he didn't remember.

"Guys!"

Footsteps came down the stairs.

"What?" Len asked. The silver haired boy held up the scrapbook and pointed to the unfamiliar picture.

"When was this?" he asked.

All three boy's eyes widened, then chuckled slightly.

It was a picture taken in the dark, in Piko's room. Lui, Len, and Oliver were crowded around a sleeping Piko, whose face was drawn on with temporary marker and had a pair of cat ears atop his head.

"Uh," Len started.

"Well," Lui continued.

"That's," Oliver continued further.

"Classified," all three finished.

Piko's heterochromatic eyes narrowed, and he leaped from the couch.

"You guys are dead!" he shouted, tackling them.

* * *

**Waah, again, sorry for updating late. T-T**

**That smut at the top; it was horrible, wasn't it? I've never written smut or a lemon before, so…yeah. **

**And I had to censor some things, since this is a T rated story.**

**PEACE OUT, REVIEW, MY DEAR READERS!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'M SO SORREH.**

**I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SOOO LONG. ;D;**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid! ;3;**

* * *

**The Epic Battle of Super Epic Shotas**

"You wish you were the better shota! You can't beat the sailor uniform!"

"Puh-lease! I have a sexy bandaged eye; ladies dig that!" Oliver retorted.

"Well, I have an ahoge shaped like a P! Ladies also dig that! It's cute!" Piko responded, his ahoge bouncing slightly.

While all three of the shotas were arguing about who was the best shota, Lui sat in the corner, pondering.

_'What makes me stand out amongst the others?'_ he thought, puffing his cheeks out in annoyance slightly.

* * *

**Len's Hungry**

Piko was peacefully watching television in the living room. He was _peacefully_ watching. Until—

"PIIIIIKOOOO!"

Said boy turned around, looking away from a yellow sponge singing about "the best day ever."

"What?" he responded, his tone slightly bitter from being interrupted.

"Hungry!"

"Go get food yourself," the silver haired boy deadpanned, and turned back around to watch the singing sponge. Len plopped onto the couch next to Piko, making a small noise as he landed.

"Too lazy~" he whined. Piko stood up, and put his hands on his hips.

"WHY ARE YOU SO LAZY?!" he shouted, and walked away in rage.

"What got on his tits?" Len asked himself.

**-An Hour Later-**

Len laid on his bed, holding _The Grapes of Wrath_ in one hand, and the other hand behind his head. A pocky hung loosely from his mouth.

"…..Aw, the book's title is making me hungry again!"

* * *

**Halloween Misunderstandings**

Hibiki Lui was walking through the dark streets with three other boys, Len, Piko, and Oliver. It was Halloween night, and they were all dressed up.

Len had a fairly simple costume; a black suit with cat ears atop his head and black whiskers drawn on his cheeks with washable marker.

Piko had a baggy, yellow suit with brown stripes on the back and a zigzag tail coming from his rear. He had a large yellow hood over his silver hair that had long, narrow ears that folded over. Large, red circles were drawn on his cheeks. (**AN: I think you can guess what he is.)**

Oliver's bandages were replaced by a black eye patch, and a red coat with gold accents hung from his shoulders. His sailor hat was replaced by a large, black pirate hat with a skull and cross bones with a feather blooming from the side.

Lui had white rabbit ears and a white suit that had a small cotton ball on the bum. He held a small plush carrot in his hands, and in his other hand was a plastic bag filled with candy.

These four friends just turned the corner into their neighborhood until a white van pulled up next to them. Inside the white van was a middle aged man, with stubble on his chin and a brown hat atop his head. He smelled of smoke and alcohol, and he smiled, revealing his yellow, rotten teeth.

"Hello, little girls. Would you like me to drive you home? I have candy inside my van," he said in a raspy tone.

"I'M A BOY!" Lui, Oliver, Len, and Piko yelled in unison.

They screamed and ran away.

* * *

**THEY SHOULD'VE AT LEAST ASKED FOR A KIT KAT.**

**Sorry if these aren't as good as the others; I've been tired lately.**

**PEACE OUT, REVIEW, MY DEAR READERS!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm updating quicker, yay!**

**I ACTUALLY HAVE TIME NOW. OH SNAP.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid! –sulks in corner-**

* * *

**Magical Neko Len Len **

"…Len?" I asked.

"Hm?" he responded. "What is it, Lui?"

I eyed him warily.

"Why do you have ears? And a tail?" And you know, why do you look way more shota-ish than usual?

He was wearing a large, blue ribbon in his ear, and black cat ears sprouted from the top of his head. His white sailor shirt was shortened, and it revealed his pale midriff. The long, baggy shorts he used to wear were now up to the top of his thighs, and basically, he had Rin shorts. A long golden staff with a bunch of bananas at the top was in his hands.

"….."

He mumbled something incoherent in response.

"Hm?"

.

.

.

"…..Magical Neko Len Len…"

.

.

.

.

I whipped out my orange phone and took a picture.

* * *

**Club Penguin**

_Click!_

_Clack!_

_Click!_

_Clack!_

Computer keys made clickety clackety sounds as Len, Oliver, Piko, and Lui typed furiously on their laptops.

"Iglooman4, we are so done!" Lui exclaimed.

"Uwoh! Hubert got away; that fiendish polar bear!" Piko shouted.

"Oliver! You need to feed the puffle O's!" Len said as his hand reached over to Oliver's laptop to fix his actions.

"I got a new pin!" Oliver added in to the shouts.

"Oh my gosh, iheartbrownies just friended me!"

"Hey, they friended me too!"

"Piko, are you that blue penguin in the corner?" Lui asked.

"What's the username?"

"USBHEARTS."

"...Maybe."

"HEY! LKBANANABOY14 BLOCKED ME!" Oliver, Lui, and Piko shouted.

"….."

Len just typed away quietly.

* * *

**A Proud Father**

Len clapped a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Good job, Oliver. You've made me proud," he praised, smiling slightly.

The shorter, blonde boy nodded and chuckled nervously.

"Ehehe….yeah…thanks, Dad….." he mumbled and quickly took the test paper from his father's hands. He walked away, feeling a weight has been lifted from his shoulders.

_'I can't believe he didn't notice I turned the ten percent into a hundred percent!' _Oliver thought to himself while he was walking away, looking at the paper with a large red ten percent with an_ added_ zero, obviously drawn by Oliver himself.

* * *

**SHAME, OLIVER, SHAME. But I admit, I tried to do that once. The keyword is **_**tried**_**. Long story. **

**MAGICAL NEKO LEN LEN. OHYUS. **

**I miss going on Club Penguin every day.**

**PEACE OUT, REVIEW, MY DEAR READERS!~**


End file.
